


Whose house? Run’s house

by lachance, wtf_beats_2015



Category: American Writer RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_beats_2015/pseuds/wtf_beats_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Худшее токайское в городе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose house? Run’s house

Аллен смеётся, говоря, что им давно пора домой, и Билл тяжело ставит стакан на потёртую столешницу, недоумённо поднимая густые тёмные брови: домой? В Америку? Задымлённый воздух с трудом поддаётся лёгким, потрёпанный пиджак едва спасает от сквозняка, врывающегося в приоткрытую дверь – влажная, грязная, скороспелая осень с дребезгом ударяет в стёкла, ворчит, горстями бросает опавшие листья у порога.

– Дом там, где можно выпить, – веско заявляет Грегори, выстраивая их стаканы на столе в ровный треугольник и ставя по центру полупустую бутылку токайского, – и поцеловать женщину.

– Дом тебе – бордель. – Аллен вздыхает и допивает вино в бокале, запрокинув голову; каждое движение отзывается в ушах приятным гулом, схожим с шумом прибоя, и этот звук заглушает голоса людей вокруг. На крошечной потёртой сцене под светом единственного тусклого софита поёт женщина в алом платье, приходится прислушаться для того, чтобы уловить мягкий голос, выводящий на французском: «Честные люди не любят, когда кто-то следует другим путем».

Тонкие руки в длинных чёрных перчатках очерчивают контур узких, почти мальчишеских бёдер, и взгляд Грегори от этого движения певицы делается тёмным, сосредоточенным и насмешливым, словно он – мошенник, задумавший лучшую аферу в своей жизни.

– Есть женщины, – ухмылка скользит по губам, и Грегори подливает вина в бокал, не сводя горящих глаз со сцены, – с которыми согласишься и на бордель.

Билл только качает головой и салютует Аллену бокалом, делая один короткий глоток и морщась – он давно уже пьёт мало и редко, и его нежелание становиться пьяным интерпретировать слишком легко, чтобы продолжать притворяться слепым.

– За постоянство, – тихо и низко произносит он, коротко прокашливаясь, – постоянство и неизменность.

– Зануда, – весело припечатывает Грегори, постукивая пальцами по столешнице в такт пению, – зануда и сноб. К слову, никто не хочет заказать ещё вина?..

Возле площади Восстания подают худшее токайское в городе, но это совершенно не имеет значения.

Поздним вечером, когда они выходят из бара, а Грегори недоуменно потирает щёку, зажав бутылку подмышкой, начинается дождь. Тяжёлые капли колотят по скатам крыш, сминают сухую листву, ударяются в поля шляпы Билла. Аллен запрокидывает голову и слизывает влагу с губ, пошатываясь, мокрая брусчатка ловит отсветы ночных фонарей.

Женщина, что в ответ на предложение провести с ним ночь влепила Грегори пощёчину, проскальзывает мимо, не оглянувшись, только раздражённо одергивает чёрное пальто – между тёмной тканью и высокой причёской виднеется высокий воротник алого платья.

– Ещё не поздно передумать, леди! – Грегори машет ей вслед бутылкой, и она едва не выскальзывает из рук, он в последний момент успевает удержать скользкое стекло в пальцах. – Соглашайтесь, нас ожидает нескучный вечер!

– Пошёл прочь, – отчётливо отзывается она, не оборачиваясь, и звонкий голос слышен даже сквозь перестук дождя.

– О, женщины, – он грустно качает головой, пряча вино под пальто, и чуть сутулясь, пытаясь защититься от капель, стекающих за шиворот, – имя вам…

– Благоразумие, – улыбается Аллен, глядя вверх и подставляя дождю ладони.

Билл оглядывает их обоих с каким-то усталым недоумением и вдруг удивительно тепло улыбается, а потом всё-таки впервые за вечер смеётся, запрокинув голову, смеётся так, что вздрагивают широкие плечи, а шляпа соскальзывает с головы и падает прямо на землю, и он не торопится её поднять. Дождь усиливается, дождь колотит по лицу и плечам, свет фонарей, просачиваясь сквозь влажный туман, делается дрожащим, неверным, словно мираж.

Аллен улыбается, качая головой, и подхватывает шляпу с земли, ловко проворачивая в пальцах, чтобы одним красивым жестом надеть себе на голову – ему идёт. Билл смотрит на него с подрагивающей от смеха улыбкой и обнимает за плечи, притягивая к себе.

Из них всех только Билл до сих пор умеет смеяться так, будто ему едва исполнилось двадцать.


End file.
